Going through the Motions
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Lucy catches Lincoln on a bad day and she discovers his smoking habit. The two sit down and have a heart to heart conversation. They discover certain feelings about each other but choose not to act on them. Question is, Will things stay that way? Or will they change as things around them begin to change
1. Chapter 1

Going through the Motions

* * *

Lincoln wanders through his house aimlessly, his gaze showing extreme exhaustion from whatever his sisters had pulled him into this time. The boy didn't know anymore, the various chores his siblings had him doing always took a lot out of him. Like a never-ending list of various demands and activities

He walked up the stairs towards his room, passing his older sister without so much as a second thought. Not that the teen cared for her younger brother, hadn't for a while. She was always glued to her stupid little cell phone or talking to her precious boo boo bear boyfriend.

He let out a sigh, veering to the right towards the singular bathroom. With the grace of a figure skater, he ducks and weaves around the various sibling meandering through the hallways. He wanted to reach the one place he may have any semblance of privacy in the crowded home.

He shoves his way into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. With a click, the door locks. An added measure to keep his sisters from busting in and interrupting his private time.

He sits down on the closed lid of the toilet, leaning down towards a tile he knows is loose. He gently pries the tile out of place, retrieving the packet of cigarettes and lighter wrapped in a plastic baggy from its hiding place.

He knows smoking is bad and probably killing him later down the track, not to mention what his parents would do if they ever found out. But the boy is stressed beyond belief, the smoking helps reduce that stress

Lincoln fishes one of the cigarettes from the pack, placing it between his lips. His hands shake slightly as he raises the lighter, his thumb striking the flame. He sighs, lighting the cigarette. He takes a long drag, holding the toxic smoke in his lungs

"Mom and dad are going to kill you if they catch you" A monotone voice says, startling Lincoln

"L…Lucy, Shit" Lincoln says, coughing up the cigarette smoke "What are you doing in here?"

"I was in the vents, contemplating my miserable existence when I heard the bathroom door slam shut. So, I went to investigate, catching you in the act of smoking" Lucy says gloomily

"Alright, want will it take to keep you silent. Well? Bi-weekly poetry readings, some weird ritual or maybe you want to give you my allowance for a month" Lincoln snaps, his voice tired and dejected

"None of those things. Lincoln, I want you to talk to me" Lucy says, resting a hand on the boy's forearm

"Huh?" Lincoln looks surprised, taking another drag from his cigarette

"I know you well enough Lincoln to know something's bothering you and you don't want to burden us with your problems. But I want you to talk to me Lincoln, Do or I go straight to Mom and Dad" Lucy says, worry edging into her normally monotone voice

"I'm just so tired of everything Lucy. All the activities I'm dragged to, all the blame and all the problems I must fix. I want to be a good brother, prove I'm worth something to you guys. But every problem I fix, two more crop up and one is usually my fault. I just can't do it anymore" Lincoln vents, also expelling the smoke from his lungs.

"I'm sorry that you have to burden this pain alone and for being one of the causes of your heartache" The goth tells her brother, cuddling up to the older boy

"No, I'm sorry. I should be stronger than this. It's just the stress gets to me sometimes, it shouldn't but it does" Lincoln puts his arm around his sister, looking down at the girl

"Thanks Lucy, for making me talk and caring enough to listen to my problems. I love all you girls but some of you can be so self-absorbed. I'm glad at least one of you has the decency to see how I feel" Lincoln hugs his sister after put his cigarette down

"Just remember that when you need to talk, instead of trying to kill yourself with cigarettes. Where'd you even get them from?" Lucy asks

"Flip doesn't keep careful watch on his merchandise when a "health inspector" shows up" Lincoln says with a chuckle, explaining how he'd conned the con man out of cigarettes.

"You always have a plan don't you Lincoln" Lucy says with a faint smile, watching the boy take a final drag from his cigarette

"I try to, not always a good one but I try. We should probably get out of here, I can here Lynn coming" The boy says knowingly

Almost scarily on cue, there is a bang at the door and a jiggle of the lock. Lynn's voice called out, telling them to hurry up in there cus she need to drop a load. Lucy looked at her brother confused, the boy smiling at her as he puts away his secret stash.

"We'll continue this conversation in my room if you'd like" Lincoln whispers, earning a simple nod from the girl

Lucy leaves through the vent and Lincoln through the door, being shoved out by his athletic sister. Lincoln simply wanders to his room, the hall now a tad calmer than before as the various sister went about their activities.

Lincoln enters his room to see Lucy sitting on his bed, one of his graphic novels in hand. He chuckles. The girl never ceasing to amaze him or surprise him when she appears out of nowhere.

"I never knew there were comics about vampires" Lucy simply states, looking up at her brother

"It's a graphic novel, not a comic. There's a difference, like the fact graphic novels are longer and more complex. They usually have only a couple books, whereas comic tell a story over many issues. Graphic novels tend to be more mature and feature darker topics" Lincoln explains, sitting down on the bed next to Lucy

"I can see that, do our parents now about this particular novel" Lucy says, showing a scene of a somewhat sexual nature

"No, they don't, I'd rather they didn't find out" Lincoln says, blushing slightly

"You are a boy going through puberty, I suppose they'd rather not be reminded of that. Do you ever fantasise about girls in that way?" Lucy asks, once again making the boy blush

"Y… yeah, what guy doesn't. I mean Ronnie Anne, Christina and Paige have made definite appearances" Lincoln admits, unsure why he's telling her this.

"It's ok I won't' tell anyone. I've had fantasies of my own, mostly my beloved Edwin and occasionally Rusty and... you" Lucy mutters the last part, just loud enough for Lincoln to make it out

"Y…You fantasise about m…me? But, you're nine…" Lincoln stammers, shocked by his sister admission "And I'm your brother"

"Girls mature faster sexually and I'm not one to shy away from taboo subjects. I'm sorry I brought this subject up, it was wrong of me" Lucy says, sounding miserable

Lincoln's heart twinged for his younger sibling, knowing that it's not uncommon for some girls to form an attraction to important male figures in their lives.

"Lucy, It's ok. I will admit, that sometimes…you girls slip into my fantasies. I know it's not normal but hey, I'm going through puberty like you said" Lincoln says with a chuckle

"Do you think a relationship between us would work?" Lucy asks, shocking her brother with a shimmer of her crystal blue eyes peeking through her bangs

"Honestly, I don't think it would. In our house, with out sisters. If we tried it, you'd get hurt eventually. I don't want that risk, I'm your brother and it's my duty to protect you from harm… Not cause it" The boy explains honestly, feeling a sadness hit him as Lucy eyes disappear beneath her bangs

"Thanks for being honest with me Lincoln, as painful as the truth can be. You're right, the risk is too great"

"I promise to look out for you Lucy, to make sure that nobody will hurt you and that you'll be happy. Also, any guy you date will have to answer to me, I'll see if they're worth of such a wonderful person like you Lucy" Lincoln smiles at his sister

"Thanks Lincoln, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Lincoln" Lucy says, hugging her brother

"Same to you Luc" Lincoln replies, returning the hug. "You should probably skedaddle, I think I someone else needs to talk"

Lucy looks at him confused, a knock on the door interrupting the moment. Lucy still couldn't figure out how he did, but she loved the mystery. Lucy broke the hug, strolling over to the door. Upon opening it, a distraught looking Luna stands at the threshold

"Oh, hey Lucy, Is Lincoln here" Luna asks, sniffling slightly

"Yeah, He is. Go ahead, I was just leaving" Lucy says, passing her distressed sister

Luna walks into the room, turning to see Lincoln watching her with a worried look. He beckons her over to his bed, pulling her into a comforting hug. He feels her sob into his shoulder

"Luna, What's wrong?" He asks her

"Sam broke up with me" Luna sobs into his shoulder.

Lincoln loves his sisters dearly, he would help them out in a heartbeat. But for the loud boy, sometimes it feels like he's going through the motions

* * *

A/N - Please note that this might not be a loudcest fic, it will depend on reader feedback. I will take your ides and try to incorporate them into the story in some way or another. So don't forget to leave a review to shift how this story turns out. This will be rated T for now, but my change later. It depends on you guys and how you want this story to go

As always, ciao for now friends


	2. Chapter 2

Going through the Motions

* * *

Lincoln loves his sisters dearly, he would help them out in a heartbeat. But for the loud boy, sometimes it feels like he's going through the motions. There are also times where he just stops, appreciating what he has.

"Tell me what happened Luna" Lincoln says, gently stroking her back as her sobs begin to die down

"She said she couldn't be with me because of some stupid reason. Like that I'm too carefree and immature. I suppose she's right, look at me. I'm leaning on my little brother to help me through a breakup. Maybe I will amount to nothing" Luna says, tears forming once again

"That's bullshit, and you know it" Lincoln says, shocking his sister with a curse word "You may be carefree but you re not immature. If anything, she's immature for leaving you for an arbitrary reason and I know you. I know you will get your record label off the ground. I know you'll amount to great things Luna"

She looks up at him with misty eyes, a smile on her face. She gives her little brother a forehead kiss, pulling her into a hug. Luna feels her heart begin to go a mile a minute, her mind finally catching up.

"You're right, I don't know what I was doing letting Sam get in my head like that. Thanks, little bro, you really are the best. I have to ask, how do you deal with all our family's crap" She asks, breaking the hug

"I have my ways, it's not important" Lincoln says, trying to deflect the question

"You have your ways huh, like smoking" Luna says, crossing her arms "I smelt the smoke on you when we hugged"

"Yeah, I'm not going to bother denying it. Please don't tell mom and dad, I just need stress reliever sometimes" Lincoln says nervously

"Don't worry about it Linc, as long as you don't get caught, I'm not gonna say anything" She responds with a wink

"Thanks Luna, you're awesome. Don't worry about your break up with Sam, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Although, those fish will have to prove why they deserve to be with the beautiful dolphin that is my sister" Lincoln says with a chuckle "I promise to always be here Luna, you can lean on me whenever you need me"

"Thanks Lincoln" Luna says, her phone beeping "Oh, band practise. I gotta go, I'll see ya later Bruv"

Luna strolls out of the boy's room, closing the door behind her. She lets out a sigh, her heart beating a mile a minute still. She shakes her head to ignore the feeling's permeating in her chest. She can't feel that way about her brother, could she?

* * *

The rest of the day is uneventful for the loud house, giving the lone male loud sibling a chance to breath and relax. Lincoln is in the middle of reading the latest issue of Ace Savvy that he'd managed to nab the last copy of, getting half way through before being interrupted.

"Luan, get back her so I can beat the shit out of you" Lynn's voice calls out from the hall

"I didn't do it on purpose Lynn, leave me alone" Luan shouts back hoarsely, sounding like she's about to cry

The loud boy puts down his comic, letting a sigh. He rushes to deescalate the situation before his sister enact their stupid sister fight protocol that had almost torn his family apart once, he still doesn't know why it is still used.

He enters the hall see Luan corned by a foam-covered Lynn, the sporty girl almost angrily foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. He meanders over to them calmly, nimbly getting between them. As he shoves Lynn away from Luan, he turns to the athlete.

"Lynn, what did mom and dad say about threatening people with a bat" Lincoln motions to the baseball bat in her hand "Please put it down so we can sort this out civilly"

"I ought to beat her into the ground for what she did, she's no sister of mine" Lynn spits out angrily, making the loud boy angry

"Lynn Loud, you will shut the hell up. You have no right to treat Luan like that, especially after all the shit you've pulled. From what I heard from my room, she didn't do whatever she did on purpose. So, shut the hell up and let her explain" Lincoln says with a cold fury not often seen in the boy

Lynn is stunned by the level of anger radiating off her younger brother, making the older girl go quiet. Lincoln sighs, turning to face Luan. The girl looks as if on the brink of tears, making the boys heart hurt

"Luan, what happened. Why is Lynn so angry" Lincoln asks, casting a glare at the younger of the two sisters "No comments from you Lynn, you will wait for your chance to speak"

"I was working on a gag for an upcoming birthday party I'd been scheduled when it kind of got out of hand and exploded. Lynn must have been talking to her crush a few meters away from where I was, when the boy had gotten hit by the foam canister and covered in the sticky brown foam. Next thing I know, the boy's left and Lynn starts screaming at me for ruining her chances and that the boy would never talk to her again" Luan explains, sniffling slightly "She said some very hurtful things that I don't want to repeat"

"Lynn, is this what happened?" Lincoln asks, turning to face her

"Yes, just because Luan too much of an ugly bitch to get a boyfriend doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer" Lynn says before getting a hard slap across the face

"I suggest you fuck off Lynn, because if I hear one more word out of you. Not only will I tell mom and dad, but I will guarantee that I will do more than slap you. So, go away and don't come back until you are ready to apologise. You got that?" Lincoln says, somehow appearing larger than the athlete

Lynn nods dumbly, scurrying of to her corner of the house with her tail between her legs. Normally the athletic teen would have challenged his threat, not wanting to seem like a wimp. Something about the way Lincoln had spoken had not only stunned her, but also turned her on

With Lynn now pacified, Lincoln turns to face Luan. The prankster pulls the boy into hug, muttering a very weepy thank you. The boy gently strokes her back, whispering soothing words in the girl's ear. Lincoln pulls away, wiping her tears away

"Lincoln, do you think I'm ugly?" Luan asks

"Nope, you look very lovely. I'm surprised boys aren't falling head over heels for you" Lincoln says honestly

"It's probably the braces, no guy wants to be with a brace face like me. I'm probably not even funny, I can't even make my own family laugh" Luan responds in a defeatist manner

"Luan, the braces will come off eventually and you're most certainly funny. The puns could be used less but you always brighten up my day no matter how rotten it's been. You are like a beautiful ball of sunshine"

"Then you should stay ninety-two million miles away from me… Get it" Luan jokes with a chuckle

A few moments of silence pass before Lincoln burst into laughter, finally getting the joke. Luan smiles at her brother, quickly joining in on his laughter. This is one of the moments Lincoln loves, he certainly would trade his life for anything

* * *

Hello again my dear readers, I have another chapter for you. I do hope you guys enjoyed it, I work hard to try and bring you quality content in my stories. As you guys can see, I'm making this fanfic a loudcest fanfic. You guys seem to want me to make this a loudcest, so I will do as you guys wish

darty794 – Thank you for catching my spelling mistakes and letting me know. I will try not to make such mistakes in the future. Also thank you for the feedback and support for my work. It's much appreciated

Guest – I will try and build us much as I can. Also, in future could you name something, I want me response to seem more personalised to you guys and add some distinction. I don't mind guest reviewing, I just like to address you guys. It's up to you guys

FanBoy-Guest – This will be loudcest, as the readers and reviewers have thus decreed it. Also, thanks for giving yourself a proper name, it makes me feel I'm addressing a proper person.

WordFighter – Exactly what I was going for, thank you for being a mind reader.

Red the Pokemon Master – I don't know If I'll do it like a sort of Polyamory story or a harem story but thanks for the support.

LiteralTrash001 – We meet again good sir, thank you for your review. as for your questions, Lincoln is his canonical age. He's eleven as I established by saying Lucy's eight in the previous chapter and I will try and include your suggestion in the next few chapters

Thank you all for reading and supporting my story. If you guys have any suggestions, questions or criticisms. Please leave them in a review and I will answer questions in the next chapter and will try to include any suggestions in the story.

Anyway, Ciao for now my friends


	3. Chapter 3

Going through the Motions

* * *

In a house of thirteen people, privacy is something that's lacking. Sometimes it is hard for the lone Loud male, considering that Lincoln is beginning puberty. As Lincoln rest in the bath tub, happy that his family had accepted his request for some alone time for once.

The boy didn't bring up the No Such Luck incident, the family had accepted it. Lincoln uses this time to soak in the tub for a while and smoke a cigarette, a habit he struggles to rid himself of.

Just as the boy relaxes beneath the bubbles, a knock rings out through the small bathroom. The boy quickly snuffs out the cigarette, stuffing it away behind a cracked tile. He clears his throat, sitting up enough to cover himself properly with the bubbles.

"Who is it?" The boy asks, hearing the door open

"Lincoln? Do mind if I join you?" Lana's voice asks innocently

"Is Mom making you stay home until you take a bath" Lincoln asks with a knowing smile

The young blonde nods her head, pouting at the thought of being forced to bathe. Lincoln feels bad because he knows his sisters love of all things dirty and gross. He sighs, waving her over.

"Sure, hop in" Lincoln says, knowing it's easy to bath with her than coming back later to supervise her "Afterwards, I'll let you raid my stash of candy for being a good sport"

Lana beams brightly, quickly unbuttoning her overalls. She lets them drop, quickly stepping out of them. Lincoln shakes his head with a soft laugh at seeing her obviously boyish underwear. The girl strips off her underwear, finally climbing into the tub with her brother.

Lincoln watches as her as she sinks into the water with a shiver, eyeing the soap as if it would jump up and bite her with sharp fangs. Lincoln laughs at his younger sister's reaction to a common household object, opting to take her mind off the offending item.

"You know what I think we need" The boy says, leaning out of the bath tub to grab something

He grabs a plastic bag filled with various bath toys, dumping them into the bath before throwing the bag away. Lana smiles, her eyes lighting up with glee at the sigh of the various toys now littering the water

"Captain Lana, this is Captain Lincoln. Can you hear me over?" Lincoln says, covering his mouth to mimic a radio

"Roger that, Captain Lincoln. I hear you loud and clear. Over" Lana says with a stifled laugh as she does the same in response

"The sea seems calm tonight doesn't it captain, over" Lincoln says, stealthily reaching for a dinosaur toy

"Sure does… Wait what's that" Lana asks, feeling the water ripple

Lincoln create a splash with the dinosaur toy, Creating a dramatic entrance for their pretend villain

"Oh no it's Godzilla, he's come to eat us" Lincoln says in mock panic, making his sister laugh

The two played for a good twenty minutes, unaware that they're being watched by a third party. A soft sigh emanates from Lori, as she watches Lincoln and Lana play. The oldest Loud child longs for the simpler times, while deep in thought over how amazing Lincoln is with their younger siblings.

She watches as Lincoln dutifully washes Lana's hear, while firmly yet kindly reminding her about proper hygiene. While Lori had opted to say behind to babysit, she hadn't done it because she didn't trust her brother. It is because she feels guilty about how badly she treats him.

As she watches him now, that guilt turns to something else. A something else that she'd only ever felt for one other guy, a wrong feeling to have towards a family member but it's too hard to deny

She pulls herself out of her daze when she hears the water begin to drain, averting her eyes way from the bathroom. Despite her best efforts, she is unable to stop herself from stealing glances at her brother in her peripheral vision.

She is surprised by the lean muscle her brother has, his body showing the effect of living with a rowdy family like there's. The other things that she sports is the sparse body hair growing on his body, signalling his approaching manhood.

Lori knocks on the doorframe of the bathroom, catching the attention of her two siblings.

"I thought you two where going to drown in there, I was about to send in rescue party" Lori says with a chuckle

"Yeah, we where playing monsters and battleships. I guess we lost track of time" Lincoln replies

"It was awesome, the monster was like a bazillion feet tall" Lana says with a childish wonder

"Why don't you run along, I'd like to talk to Lincoln" Lori says, ushering the younger girl towards her room

Upon Lana leaving and the door shutting, Lori turns back to her brother. She rustles his hair, letting out a chuckle

"You're really good with her, it makes me think of how great a father you're going to be one day"

"Yeah, I've probably getting practice in" Lincoln jokes

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is…Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry. For how I've been treating you lately, you're my brother and you don't deserve it" Lori says with a sombre tone, her eyes beginning to well up with tears

"Is something wrong Lori, and don't say there isn't anything wrong because I know that's lie. You can tell me, I won't judge. I'll help you the best I can" Lincoln says as they move into Lori and Leni's room

"Things have not been going well with Bobby, this long distant relationship has been taking its toll. I'll admit that it's the reason I've been meaner than usual, I've been taking Bobby and I's fights out on all of you guys. Our most recent spat has made me realise my actions and their consequences" Lori says, sitting on her bed

"I understand, long distance relationships don't often work but you tried anyway. I'm guessing you and bobby are taking a break" Lincoln asks, shocking Lori with his wisdom and understanding

"Yeah, we've agreed to see other people" Lori says sadly

"It's probably for the best, but he's fool if he doesn't try again with someone as great as you. Hell, I'd snatch you up if I could. Sure, you can be bossy sometimes, but I know you have good intentions" Lincoln states

"Oh, thank you Lincoln. You're like the greatest guy ever" Lori says, hugging him

She pulls back when she feels something poking her, her eyes drifting down to see her brother's hardon tenting the towel covering him. She looks up to see him blushing a bright red colour

"Sorry, Hormones. Plus, even if you are my sister. I'm still hugging a beautiful woman nd my body can't tell the difference" Lincoln stammers, still blushing

"It's ok, I take it as a complement. Did you mean it when you said you'd snatch me up if you could?" Lori asks, now also blushing

"Y… Yeah I did" Lincoln says, now looking away

"Well, good thing I'm available" Lori says, making Lincolns head snap back to looking at her

She gently pushes her brother down against her bed, her lips meeting his. Lincoln's mind is fogged by hormones, making him unable to resist the advance of his sister. He presses his crotch into her, his lips fiercely crashing against hers as he wrestles his way on top of her with little effort

They break the kiss, both panting. Lincoln pulls himself off her, his face flushed from embarrassment and arousal. He shakes his head, one hand clutching the towel to hold it in places

"Lori, this is wrong. As much as I want this, I'll tell you what I told Lucy. I don't think it would work. In our house, with our sisters. If we tried it, you'd get hurt eventually. I don't want that risk, I'm your brother and it's my duty to protect you from harm… Not cause it" Lincoln says, his boner deflating slightly

"I know it probably wouldn't work and frankly I would rather take the risk and get hurt than spend my life regretting the missed chance. I don't care if I'd have to share you or that I might lose you. Just please let me have the chance" Lori pleads

"Ok, but we will have to talk with Lucy, Luna, Luan and Lynn. They may all have feelings for me… Well, I'm not sure, but we need to consult the girls. At least the ones that'll understand"

"I can Live with that…So, did you want help with… You know" Lori motions to his crotch

"Sorry, but not until we talk with the others… alright, beside. I would rather not have Lana walk in on us, she's way to young to see that." Lincoln says, hugging his sister one last time before going to his room to get dressed.

* * *

There is a soft crackle of energy in the air, the trees groaning as they're pulled towards a single point. There is a loud crack and pop as portal opens, a young girl with white hair steps through. The portal swiftly closes behind her, leaving her alone in the park with only the moonlight to guide her

Anybody wandering past her would have to wonder what sort of monsters would wish to harm her, her arms are covered in bruises and one of side of her face is sporting a black eye. The girl's knuckles are bloody as if she tried to fight back, her legs are scratched.

"I made it" Linka says, sighing in relief as she's finally reached the world of her male counterpart "Now I just need to figure out where he lives..."

* * *

A/N – Hey there, Tamashi here. I have another chapter for you. I do hope you guys enjoyed it, I work hard to try and bring you quality content in my stories. As you guys can see, I've included a little teaser at the end of this chapter to something that will be coming later. Stay tuned for it.

Guest – Hey, that's great. I am always glad to see people getting into writing, it means more for me to read. Just let me know when you've registered, I'd to love to read your work. Also, Sorry for all the cussing. I'll tone it down.

FanBoy-Guest – Your wish will be my command. I also thank you, it's nice to be able to address specific people and makes me feel connected with my readers. Also, thanks for the advice, it's a big help to me.

BattleUnit3 – Thanks, I'm glad to surprise and delight people. I too also like a more mature Lincoln, there is not enough of him. I especially like the depiction of Lincoln in Requiem for A Loud and the more serious Lincoln in I'm Back. The goofy Lincoln is also good, there should be a good balance. My updates will be sporadic, that's just who I am.

Novial – Thanks for your review

Guest – Thank you for your review

A Two-Sided Figure/ Roburst1 – As you can see, I've add a touching scene with Lana, Isn't Lincoln the best big brother ever. I probably don't plan to add any other the younger siblings to the mix beyond the familial way. So, don't worry about that

Anyway, that will wrap up this chapter for now. I do hope you guys and gals enjoyed this fanfiction. Keep sending in your Questions, Comments, Criticism and Suggestions, I always look forwards to hearing them or more like reading them. Also, if you happen to catch any spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know about them. Grammar is important after all.

Anyways I should stop trying to increase my word count and put an end to this chapter, so without further a due. I say to you guys. Ciao for now my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Going through the Motions

* * *

Lincoln sits nervously, trying not to focus on the curious chattering coming from his sisters. He turns to Lori, giving her a thumb up to give her the go ahead to start the meeting. She bangs a heel against the makeshift podium that Lana hastily built for her.

"Quiet down girls, we've got something important to discuss" Lori calls out, looking around the room

"What's going on Lori, I've got football practise in half an hour" Lynn says, trying to avoid eye contact with Luan and Lincoln.

"Yush I have sheveral experiments that need tending to" Lisa says, adjusting her glasses

"Yeah what's so important that you called Lisa to the meeting but no the twins or Lilly" Luna asked

Lincoln stands, walking over to the podium. Clearing his throat, he turns to address his sisters.

"It has come to my attention that I've become an object of desire of a couple of you girls, I'm not naming any names… but I have decided to give the girls who want it, a chance at a relationship with me. Due to the nature of the relationships I am proposing, I thought It better to have it out in the open. Rather than trying to hide it from you girls and possibly getting caught down the line" Lincoln says, spotting several of his sisters blushing a deep red colour

The loud boy turned to face his second youngest sister, who seems to be brimming with scientific curiosity. The scientist nods, seeming to understand the reasons for her presence in such a sensitive meeting

"I make shure to kill the camera feeds to hide your relationships, as well as create a prophylactic to insure no unwanted surprise from your activities" Lisa says, writing down a to do list for later

"Thanks Lisa, it's easier knowing you're on board with this. I'd like to request a schedule be arranged, one day scheduled for each sister. So, there will be no fights over me and keep Sunday open for recuperation, I feel I'm going to need it" Lincoln turns back to face his other sisters, seeing a mix of reactions.

"You know how wrong this is right" Lynn says, despite not actually opposing the idea

"I will understand if you need time to think it over, if you say no then I will accept that. I am still your brother and I'll love and support you girls no matter what" Lincoln responds, getting a response of aww from the girls

"Alright, show of hands if you want give a romantic relationship with Lincoln a try" Lori says, throwing her hand up

Lucy quickly followed Lori's action, followed by Luna and Luan. The girls smile at each other, Luan nervously chuckling in embarrassment. The attention shifted to the last remaining two girls, no realistically expecting Lisa to pursue such notion. Leni throws her hand up after aa minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Are you sure Leni? Do understand what you're consenting to?" Lincoln asks, not wanting to confuse his older sister

"Of course, I would totes love to date Linky. He's the only guy who doesn't think I am a total airhead or try to pinch my behind. It's nice to not be thought of as dumb or a bamboo" Leni says in a moment of actual intelligence

"I think you mean bimbo, Leni" Lori corrects her

"Yeah, that word" Leni replies, showing that she simply gets words mixed up

"Lynn? I'll understand if you say no, this is not something to take lightly so if you need some time to think or if you flat out say no then that's fine" Lincoln says, seeing the conflict in his sister's eyes

"I need time to think about it, I need to sort my feelings out first" Lynn says simply, walking out of the room in a daze.

Lincoln watches her with concern, wondering if she'd be ok to process the bombshell he'd just dropped. He feels someone nudge his shoulder, his attention being brought to Luna. She smiles at him, rubbing his back.

"She'll be fine, just give time" Luna says gently, easing his worry

"If I might shay something…" Lisa says, blushing something "… As much ash I admire Lincoln for his dedication to his family, I don't think I could ever shee him as much more than a parental figure to me. No offence Lincoln"

"No taken… You consider me to be a parental figure?" Lincoln asks, shocked by the tiny scientist admission

"Yesh… Our parental units… I feel that they fear me, and they distance from me because of that. I know they love me but… Sometimes I feel like so lonely" Lisa begins to say, tears beginning to form behind her thick glasses "I hate being treated like a robot or some mad scientist or a freak"

Lincoln reacts quickly, with almost parental instinct. He picks up the tot, cradling her close to him. His voice almost hums soothing words to her, his shoulder becoming wet with tears. The others watch on in astonishment at the very rare occurrence of Lisa breaking down, their hearts swooning for Lincoln as he comforts the second youngest loud sibling.

Her cries die down to hiccups, her face red and tear-stained. She wipes her nose with her sleeves, looking visibly exhausted from the emotional outburst. Lincoln rubs small circles on her back, still humming soft, soothing words to her.

"You're not a robot or mad scientist and you're certainly not a freak. You are the brightest young girl I've ever met, you make me very proud. You make us all very proud and it's not wrong to cry Lisa, you're still human" Lincoln says, wiping away any remaining tears "Not matter what, I'll always be proud of you and I will always love you"

"Ok Daddy" Lisa says without thinking, squeaking in surprise a second later as she realises her mistake

The small mistake catches the loud boy off guard, snatching his breath away. He feels his chest swell with a mix of pride, sadness and parental love. The boy carries his sister to her room, laying the girl down on her cot. He kisses her forehead, whispering sweet dreams to her as the girl falls asleep.

Lincoln makes his way back to Lori's room, being mobbed as soon as she steps through the door. He feels himself smothered in hugs and kisses, struggling to catch his breath. He manages to push himself from his sisters, gasping for breath

"ooh my gosh, you were like literally too cute with her" Lori says

"Lincy would make a great daddy" Leni beams happily

"Dude, that was so nice what you did" Luna

"Papa Lincoln is what we'll have to call you" Luan jokes

Lincoln sighs to himself, smiling at all of them. In his mind, he wonders what he's gotten himself into this time. Not that he'd change it for anything in the world.

* * *

The rain pours down around her, the claps of distant thunder making her jump. Linka presses on, repeating in her mind that she would never go back to that abusive family. The cold pierces the girl's frames, causing her to shiver in protest and curse herself for not bring a sweater or jacket

The girl navigates the neighbourhood, making her way up Franklin Avenue with haste. She looks over her shoulder nervously, almost expecting her brothers to be following her. Not that they would be, she'd made sure to that.

She could never hate her family, but she knows she could never stay and expect to survive. The only things she could think of to escape and not be found, is to come to counterpart's universe. They'd never be able to get to her, she would be safe for now

She comes to the dilapidated house that was in desperate need of a new coat paint, the old coat seeming to peel off. She carefully treads through the minefield of toys, sporting equipment and dog poop. She reaches the porch, fixing herself up in the best way she can.

The girl steels her nerves, raising her hand to the duct tape covered doorbell. With a gently press, a merry tone plays through the house. She hears a man call out to his family, stating that he'd get the door.

"Yes, How can I help you" Lynn Loud Sr says as he answers the door, shocked to see the white hired girl

"Hello, my name is Linka… Linka Loud" Linka says, bitting her lip awaiting a response.

She got her response in the form of Lynn Loud Sr falling backwards, fainting in shock. She rushes to check on him, noting that somethings don't change in both universes.

* * *

 **A/N – Greetings Earthlings. I come in pieces… Some assembly required. Heh, jokes aside. Welcome back to the end of another chapter. I want to thank you guys for all your feedback and support, I greatly appreciated. Well, I added more Linka. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **XStation – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I plan to focus on one or two fics at a time so I may be updating this a bit more. Also, I'm glad I fixed my pacing problem**

 **FanBoy-Guest – Hello again, I'm glad you liked my Idea to break Lori and Bobby apart. As for the continuity error, I than you for catching it and bringing it to my attention. I'll go back and fix that error as soon as possible, this shouldn't be allowed to stand. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **A Two Sided Figure – Thanks, I like seeing Lincoln as being more a brotherly or Parental figure to most of his younger siblings. As for Leni, I like thinking of her as more Dyslexic or something along those lines. Rather than just flat out stupid.**

 **Johnmonty – Your question is answered, and I hope to be updating more often**

 **JA25 – Yeah, I see Lincoln as the glue of his family. Dealing with what he has, I think it's wizened him up a bit**

 **Guest – Yes, it is brewing and thanks for the support. Also…Get a real name!... I joke XD**

 **BattleUnit3 – Thick like cookie dough… Mmmh cookie dough *Drools***

 **Well that's all the reviews answered, but I have a question for you guys for all of you guys. I have a series of Ideas for fanfics I wanna write. I'd like you guys to pick one or even give me a suggestion of your own. You can tell me in a review, PM or even on the poll on my profile.**

 **Here are my ideas**

 **cryogenically freezes Lincoln until she can find a cure for his illness. Fifteen years later she unfreezes him, having cured him. Lincoln must adjust to the time that's passed and that his sisters grew up without him.**

 **Ronnie x Lincoln x Clyde Polyamory story**

 **Lincoln gets caught in a lab accident that changes his body, making it impossible to wear clothing as he breaths through his skin and absorbs nutrients from sunlight.**

 **Lincoln is caught sucking his thumb in his sleep, his sisters see him. Torn between teasing him and wanting to cuddle their brother, they quickly discover things about Lincoln that leads them into a strange turn of events (Infantilism story)**

 **Lincoln is a vault hunter, fighting to gain the favour of the omnipotent creator's watching over the universe. With his favour, he wishes to be sent back in time to his family. With some trickery, Lincoln is sent back to his eleven-year-old body but with memories and skill retained**

 **6\. Lincoln discovers he has the ability to control the actions of others with simple phrase "Would you kindly"**

 **Tell me what you guys think or leave me any suggestions. I will read and consider your ideas. Any other questions, suggestions or criticisms are also welcome and will be addressed in the next chapter.**

 **That's it for now, Ciao for now my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

Going through the Motions

* * *

Lincoln manages to pull himself away from the girls, having heard a commotion downstairs. With a gentle assurance that he'd be right back, he makes his way down the stairs. He comes about half way down the stairs, spotting the front door open.

He rushes down the stairs, spotting a person hunched over his unconscious father. Before he can speak, the realisation comes to the forefront of his mind. The person has white hair, buckteeth and is clearly female, making it easy to deduce their identity.

"L…Linka? Is that you?" Lincoln asks, making his female counterpart look up at him

"Oh, Hi Lincoln" Linka says nervously, rubbing the back of her neck

"What are you doing here, better yet. How did you get here" Lincoln asks, now eyeing the girls injuries "You're hurt, what happened, does your family know you're here?"

The girl shakes her head, looking almost frightened by the mention of her family. Lincoln looks down at his father, who seemed to be coming two. He shifts his focus to the injured girl before him, calling to his mother

"Mom! Could you grab the med kit please?" Lincoln calls, drawing his sister's attention from upstairs

"What's going on Lincoln?" Lori asks, concerned by the tone in her brother's voice

"It's fine Lori, Tell the girls to come down in a minute. I have somebody for them to meet" Lincoln says

"Here you sweetie…Lincoln, Who's this?" Rita asks, before rushing to her husband's side

"This is Linka… She's my alternate universe female counterpart" Lincoln says, feeling Linka hide behind him.

Lincoln looks up at the stairs, seeing his sisters crowding on the upper landing. He feels her tremble behind him, the reason quickly becoming apparent. The loud boy's eyes widen, making his spin round to face her. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a hug

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Nobody will hurt you, I promise" He whispers to her, giving her a smile "Everyone in the living room"

As everyone gathered in the living room, Lincoln began to explain about Linka and the gender bent version of our universe. He showed everyone the busted watch that had transported him to the alternate universe, everyone but Lisa asking how it works

"The whole proshesh is too complicated for you of lower IQ to understand. Eshentially it opens a dimeshional rift, using inverse tachyon particles… Basically it opens a portal" Lisa explains, using simpler words upon seeing confused looks

"So…She's basically the female you?" Luna asks, seeming nervous

"Yeah, but…Why are you here Linka?" Lincoln asks his female counterpart

Linka looks away from him, the bruises on her face now clearly visible. Lincoln gasps as he gently caresses them. His face hardens, anger clearly visible in his gaze. His eyes soften upon seeing the tears rolling down Linka's face, making feel bad for her.

"It was them wasn't it, your brothers?" Lincoln seethes the word angrily, remembering how violent the male counterparts where.

She nods, making all the girls gasp in shock. The lone loud boy goes silent, blaming himself for leaving her with those assholes. He never thought that they'd intentionally harm Linka, that they loved her. It was times like this, Lincoln hated to be wrong.

"Mom, can we let her stay? Please" Lincoln says, looking to the matriarch of the loud house

"I don't know Lincoln, she already has a family. It's not our…" Rita is cut off abruptly

"Mom, they are clearly abusing her. Plus, she is just as much our family and family always come first. Before you go on about having another mouth, I don't care if I have to get a job to allow her to stay. I will not have her sent back to an abusive environment" Lincoln says, shocking the mother of eleven into silence

"I think Lincoln's right, we can't let her get hurt again. We'd be just as bad as her abuser if we send her back knowing what happened" Lori says, backing Lincoln's argument

"Maybe it was an accident, they can't have hurt her on purpose, right?" Leni asks optimistically

"I know by first hand experience, what those boys are like. I had hoped that they weren't that way with their sister. I was wrong, I'm sorry Linka" Lincoln says sadly, hugging her

"It's not your fault Lincoln, you couldn't have known" Linka says, rubbing his back

"Show of hands, who thinks we should let Linka stay" Lori asks, sticking her hand up

Lincoln put his hand up, quickly followed by Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lisa, Lana and Lynn Sr. Everyone looked at their father in confusion, not expecting him to vote to let Linka stay.

"You kids make a great case, plus she is family" Lynn Sr explains

They understand his logic, turning to the sister who voted no. Most where confused, the others angry that they'd let her go to the wolves. Lincoln is the first to voice his frustration, speaking as diplomatic as possible.

"I understand Lilly not voting, she's a baby but why are you guys voting no?" Lincoln asks, furrowing his brow "She's family, she needs our help?"

"I don't see how it's our problem" Lola says, making Lincoln sigh

"Lola sometimes it's hard to get others to help, especially when your family turns against you. You might not understand, but family is something important. You could win all the trophies in the world and still be sad because while having them may feel good on the short term, your family's love will make your happy always" Lincoln explains, getting down to her "It would be like a princess having no subjects to love her. She may have all the jewels and gold. But without somebody to love her, she's worth nothing. Do you understand?"

"Y…Yes, I understand Linky" Lola responds, hugging her brother before hugging her new sister "Welcome to the family"

"Lynn?" Lincoln says, now looking at her athletic sister

"I'm not changing my vote, I don't care what you say" Lynn says indignantly

"Junior…" Their father begins, before being stopped by Lincoln

"It's ok dad, It's her decision. Lynn, we will still love. No matter what…" Lincoln says, seeing Lynn flinch

"Whatever, I'm going out" Lynn says, storming out of the front door

Lincoln once again sighs, watching his sister leave. He turns to the rest of his family, including the new addition. He sees them sitting in awkward silence, he clears his throat to grab their attention

"I know this has been a stressful night, so what do you guys say. Who's up for pizza?" Lincoln suggests

The room erupts in ruckus agreements, the tension in the air quickly disappearing. He sits down beside Linka, watching his family joke and mess around. Lincoln loves to see his family happy

* * *

Months seem to go by us, showing us no indication that Linka's family is coming for her. It makes Lincoln happy that she fits in so well with the girls, like this is were she belongs. The girls had taken to her rather quickly, inviting her to all their various activities.

Lincoln can't complain that Linka had taken a load off his plate, giving the boy his much-needed space. The new time and energy is put into his sisters in other ways, the older one even more so. He must remember to thank Lisa for her help with the scheduling, the young scientist is a life saver.

Monday's are devoted to Lori, taking her out to eat, to the movies, even taking her to the arcade. Luckily, the boy has been able to milk the excuse of her break up with Bobby. This makes their dates seem like brother trying to cheer up his sister

Tuesday is Leni's day to hang with her little brother, taking him out shopping and taking him out for smoothies. This had been a learning experience for the loud boy, teaching more than he needs to know about retail.

Wednesday are Luna, typically being a rather chill. The sibling lovers would simply spend their time jamming together, talking bout music and other things or on rare occasions, the odd concert or two.

Thursday's are when Luan drags her brother to comedy clubs, making him get on stage to help her with her act. It surprises the boy; just how good it feels to be on stage. The boy has learnt to avoid blushing at the occasional comment of how cute a couple him and Luan are.

Friday rolls around, leaving Lincoln to the machinations of his younger sister. Spending time doing seances or hanging out in the graveyard are not what Lincoln considers a good time, but he will never complain. He does like going to the poetry nights, listening to the various artist pour their hearts out through their writing. Lincoln discovers he can't write more than a limerick or a haiku.

Saturday, Lincoln tries to spread his time equally amongst his younger siblings. The biggest hog of his time is Lola, making him help her with either pageantry stuff or with her tea parties. While Lincoln always tries to grow closer to his siblings, he can't help but feel that Lola sees him as more than a servant

The next eater of his time is Lana, less so than her twin. He doesn't mind rough housing with the tomboy, considering that she is a not as rough as Lynn. Their parents are surprised that Lincoln convinced Lana to take baths regularly, less pleased about Lana's condition that Lincoln must bath with her. Not the boy mind, it gave him an excuse to play pretend. Lana quickly grew very close to her older brother, occasionally calling him daddy by accident when she got very tired.

Lisa was a worry for the loud boy, not just because of her experiments. He worried about her emotional state, knowing she simply bottles up her feelings in an unhealthy manner. It takes Lincoln a while to break through the awkwardness as he struggles to find equal likes with the young scientist. They soon discovered their equal love for Sci-Fi movies, reading (Different material of course) and clay sculpting. In this time, Lincoln councils the young Einstein through her feeling and forming a strong bond between the siblings.

Lilly isn't too hard to please, simply being around the infant seems to make her happy. The Loud boy enjoys his time with his youngest sibling, even if he must change stinking diapers. All in all, the boy gets to hangout with all his sisters. If that means it spills over into his Sunday, that's fine with him.

To be honest, he wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

 **A/N – Hey guys, Tamashi here with yet another Loud house story. You guys sick of me yet… yeah probably. I don't know what else to write on, so I'm stuck her for now. If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write on, let me know.**

 **As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything.**

 **This story will be rated T and maybe changed later depending on where I take the story and maybe from suggestions from you guys.**

 **Also, I plan to tally up the votes for what my next story will be, I'll be**

 **BattleUnit3 – Firstly, I agree that Papa Lincoln is best Lincoln and Secondly, Thank you for your suggestion. It has been added to the list and I made sure to credit you for the idea. If you wish to use this idea for yourself, just let me know and I'll strike it from the list**

 **Vampiricmalice – Thanks, I got the idea after reading Requiem for a loud and some of it's spin of stories.**

 **FanBoy-Guest – Thanks, I will try to update more often if possible**

 **Johnmonty – She's probably going to be on the fence fore a while. Also, I got the idea from a supernatural story I read. It's one of my favourite stories ever. "If I knew now what I knew back then" is the story, you guys should give it a read. The sins kid Idea is…. kind eh, I dunno if I'd write them well. I don't even know much about them. I have read a few stories with Lemi, who I like. The others are kind of a mystery to me, I'll do it if somebody wishes to collaborate with me.**

 **JT65 – It's certainly shocking, I am practically ecSTATIC… PUNS FR THE WIN**

 **WordFighter – Thank you for your kind words good sir, I glad you like it. Also your suggestion has been added to the list and you've been credited for the idea. Let me know if you want to use the idea for yourself.**

 **WordSmyth – Thank you good sir**

 **A Two-Sided Figure – YAY. You got the reference. I also love the characters who seem cold on the outside but are soft and vulnerable on the inside. It's just makes me go aww. Of course I could try that. Also take it as you will, if you wish for it to be intentional then it was and if not. Well, just a slip of the hand.**

 **UltimateSTH – You'll find out when what happened later in more detail**

 **Tally so far**

 **Lisa cryogenically freezes Lincoln until she can find a cure for his illness. Fifteen years later she unfreezes him, having cured him. Lincoln must adjust to the time that's passed and that his sisters grew up without him – 5 votes**

 **Ronnie x Lincoln x Clyde Polyamory story – 1 vote**

 **Lincoln gets caught in a lab accident that changes his body, making it impossible to wear clothing as he breaths through his skin and absorbs nutrients from sunlight. (Nudism Story) – 0 votes**

 **Lincoln is caught sucking his thumb in his sleep, his sisters see him. Torn between teasing him and wanting to cuddle their brother, they quickly discover things about Lincoln that leads them into a strange turn of events (Infantilism story) – 5 votes**

 **Lincoln is a vault hunter, fighting to gain the favour of the omnipotent creator's watching over the universe. With his favour, he wishes to be sent back in time to his family. With some trickery, Lincoln is sent back to his eleven-year-old body but with memories and skill retained – 6 votes**

 **Lincoln discovers he has the ability to control the actions of others with simple phrase "Would you kindly" – 3 votes**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, Ciao for now**


	6. Chapter 6

Going through the Motions

* * *

Lincoln sits out on the porch, a cigarette perched between his fingers. They'd just gotten the news a few minutes ago, putting the boy in a state of shock. Their parents had gone out for their anniversary, saying they'd be gone for a few hours. When the cops had come to the door, everyone in the house knew that something bad had happened.

Inhale smoke, then exhale it. The only way Lincoln can stop himself from breaking down, his smoking habit becoming a crutch. With their father in the hospital and their mother in the morgue, the dynamic of the Loud house begins to shift dramatically.

The door slides opening, drawing Lincoln's attention to his oldest sister. He can see her eyes are red from crying, her hair a mess from lack of brushing. Lincoln beckons Lori over to him, exhaling smoke away from her.

"I know I should lay into you for smoking…but I don't blame you Linc. Lucy told me how your habit started and that you are trying to quit. With this bomb being dropped, I don't blame you" Lori says, sitting down next to her brother

"Don't worry Lori… I'll do my best take care of you girls. I will not let this break our family, That I promise you" Lincoln says, snuffing out the last of his cigarette

"What are you going to do Lincoln?" Lori asks, concern showing in her voice

"I'll get a job or even two, support the family to make up for…mom's death" Lincoln's voice wavers, his brain going a mile a minute

Lori hugs him, pulling him against her chest. The boy is unable to hold in his emotion, breaking down into a sobbing mess against his sisters chest.

"Why did this have to happen Lori? Things were going great" The loud boy states, sniffling into Loris chest

"I don't know Lincoln, but we'll get through it" Lori responds, lifting Lincoln's face by his chin so she could wipe his tears away

He wipes his tears away, nodding in agreement with her statement. He kisses her gently on the lips, whispering a thank you to his sister/lover. He shucks off his jacket, handing it to the older teen as the rain begins to come down

"We better get inside to the others" Lori says, trying to decline the jacket with little success

"You go on ahead, I need to clear my thoughts. I promise I will fix this" He says, staring into the night sky as he lights up another cigarette

* * *

 ** _A/N – Hello and Thank you for reading this, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write on, let me know. you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So, don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything._**

 _ **This story will be rated T and maybe changed later depending on where I take the story and maybe from suggestions from you guys. Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I am not on top of my game lately, I promise to try harder on writing a longer chapters for you guys but my schedule is very sporadic and hectic**_

 _ **A Two Sided Figure: Thanks for the idea, It's certainly on my list now. Also I will at least hint at it in this upcoming story arc, diving more into when I come to end of it. Also I don't usually do crossovers and that might be a crossover story. Not forgetting about this story just yet my friend**_

 ** _Normandelosnorma: I can assure you that you will be seeing them nd they will get whats coming to them_**

 ** _Darty794: Thanks, I do try to spell check but for some reason IT either mises the errors or something happens when I post it on here. Also, nice reference to Andrew Ryan's death_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you for your review and you vote has been counted_**

 ** _Jasongd: Thanks for your review, I am glad you enjoy my work. I also saw all you other reviews, thank you for your patronage_**

 ** _They votes are in for the next story to be written. The votes are as followed:_**

 ** _Lisa cryogenically freezes Lincoln until she can find a cure for his illness. Fifteen years later she unfreezes him, having cured him. Lincoln must adjust to the time that's passed and that his sisters grew up without him – 6 votes_**

 ** _Ronnie x Lincoln x Clyde Polyamory story – 2 vote_**

 ** _Lincoln gets caught in a lab accident that changes his body, making it impossible to wear clothing as he breaths through his skin and absorbs nutrients from sunlight. (Nudism Story) – 1 votes (Finally)_**

 ** _Lincoln is caught sucking his thumb in his sleep, his sisters see him. Torn between teasing him and wanting to cuddle their brother, they quickly discover things about Lincoln that leads them into a strange turn of events (Infantilism story) – 9 votes_**

 ** _Lincoln is a vault hunter, fighting to gain the favour of the omnipotent creator's watching over the universe. With his favour, he wishes to be sent back in time to his family. With some trickery, Lincoln is sent back to his eleven-year-old body but with memories and skill retained – 7 votes_**

 ** _Lincoln discovers he has the ability to control the actions of others with simple phrase "Would you kindly" – 5 votes_**

 ** _The extra votes are either from PMs, friends, ect. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cia for now_**


	7. Chapter 7

Going through the Motions

* * *

Lincoln wakes from his fitful sleep, drenched in a cold sweat. He struggles to catch his breath, tears threatening to escape him. The young loud boy is no stranger to nightmares, both his own and his younger siblings. The one he'd just had bout his mother being killed shook him to his core.

It takes him a few minutes to steady his breath, looking at the sleeping white-haired girl by his side. A smile crossing his face, glad that the whole thing hadn't been a dream. That would make the whole thing ten times worse for him.

He clambers out of bed, throwing on an orange bathrobe that Leni had made him. The boy glances at Linka's sleeping form once more, before slipping out the room silently. The boy's hands shake, either from nerves or simply craving a cigarette. Maybe both.

He walks towards the bathroom, stopping for a moment at each room to check in on his sleeping sisters/lovers. It makes him smile to see all his sisters sleeping soundly, even seeing Lisa cuddling with a stuffed xenomorph toy that Lincoln had won for her in an arcade crane machine.

He enters the small bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly. He removes the tile of the secret hiding place, pulling out his cigarettes and lighter. He stops, grimacing at the smoke detector mounted on the celling. No doubt, done by Lisa to stop his smoking habit.

He leaves the small bathroom, stuffing his contraband into his pocket. He pads downstairs, making a beeline for the backdoor. As he opens the door, it squeaks. He flinches at the noise, making a mental note to oil the door at some point so it doesn't squeak.

Lincoln sits down in the cool night air, letting out soft sigh. He pulls a cigarette from his pocket, placing it between his lips. He raises the lighter, his thumb striking the flint and lighting the cigarette. He takes a long drag, holding the toxic smoke in his lungs. The cigarette glows brightly in the dark, his nerves finally cooling.

He looks up at the night sky, watching the stars glitter and dance across the night sky. His mind drifts off to the nightmare he'd just had, his hand trembling as his emotions well up again.

He exhales smoke, his mind too preoccupied to hear the door opening behind him. Inhale smoke, then exhale it. The only way Lincoln can stop himself from breaking down into a blubbering mess. Suddenly a hand rest on his shoulder, making the boy flinch.

He spins around quickly, trying to hide his cigarette as he comes face to face with his mother. He gulps but his unable to hold back his tears any longer, making his mother's face soften

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" Rita asks her son, worry crossing her features

"I…It's nothing mom, just a bad dream and realising few things" He says, wiping his nose of snot

"What kind of things honey?" She asks, gently squeezing his shoulder

"Well, the bad dream had was bout you and dad. You'd gone out for your anniversary and on you way home, you guys were mugged. You got shot mom, you died. Dad took it badly and it became my job to look after the family. I guess that's what made me realise that if something ever happened to you guys it would fall on me and Lori to keep the family together" He says, instinctively taking a drag from his cigarette. Much to his mother's disapproval

"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry you feel this burden. I suppose its fault of your father and me, not being there as often as we should" She say, rubbing her son's back

"No, I should be stronger. It's my responsibility to look after everyone. No matter how stressful the situation is" He says, finally stamping out his cigarette.

"Lincoln, you're only a child. You shouldn't have such responsibility placed on you… I'm so sorry honey" She says, hugging her child despite the strong cigarette smell "Lincoln, Is this why you have been smoking?"

"I'm just so tired of everything mom. All the activities I'm dragged to, all the blame and all the problems I must fix. I want to be a good brother, prove I'm worth something to you guys. But every problem I fix, two more crop up and one is usually my fault. I just can't do it anymore. It feels like I'm a third parent" He says, knowing he is basically recycling the speech he'd given to Lucy

They sit in silence for a moment as Rita tries to process what she'd just been told, feeling partially responsible for the stress placed on her middle child. So many thoughts run through her mind but the sight of her son's downtrodden face makes the mother of elven want to weep.

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry this burden is on you. I promise to get you the help you need, but you have to promise me you will quit smoking. Please, I don't want you to die young from lung cancer" She says, pleading with her son

"Ok mom, I promise" He replies, hugging his mother

They hug for a few minutes before breaking away. They smile at each other before standing.

"We'd better get back inside and you need to get back to bed young man" Rita says, putting her hands on her hips in motherly authority. This makes the young boy chuckle.

"Ok mom" He says, moving inside

Rita gives her son a glass of warm milk, sending him up to his room. They part ways, Lincoln heading back to the small closet that is Linka and his room. He slips back into the room, placing the milk on his bedside table

As he slips back into his bed, Linka rolls over to face him. She cuddles up to her male counterpart, still sound asleep. She seems to do this out of instinct, making the snow-haired boy smile. In that moment her felt like he wasn't alone like he'd felt for song long before. Like it or not. This is his life and he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world

* * *

 ** _A/N – I'm baaaaaack. Did ya miss me. Do you think I'm evil? I bet you do. But no matter, I am glad to be back for now and that I found the time to finally write out this chapter. I know it seems cliché that the whole last chapter was a dream, but It did have a nice little twist in there for you. So I wouldn't complain, I am trying my best damn it._**

 ** _As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything. I won't bite unless you want me to :P_**

 ** _Also, this story will most likely stay at a teen rating but there may be mention of sexually explicit moments but not with much detail so don't worry._**

 ** _Review Time_**

 ** _JA25 – Just fine my friend_**

 ** _A Two Sided Figure – I will include Ronnie Anne and Clyde at some point but I'm not sure when. I do like the idea of Lincoln looking for a job to help his family so I might include that. As for which Bioshock I like the most, well that would have to be Bioshock 2. Although Bioshock 1 is a close contender. Also thank you for your continued support and the compliment._**

 ** _FanBoy-Guest – Well Surprise, It was all a dream. How is that for a twist for ya. As for The Beast Inside, I might update it at some point, I just dunno when. I am glad you like it though._**

 ** _Jasongd – Thanks for the support, I know I am evil_**

 ** _Nuuo – Hey. Thanks for following this story for this long, even if it was just as a guest. Your support is appreciated. To be honest, I was going to make it just a one-shot but you guys liked it, so I felt obligated to give you more. I dunno about making It M rated/giving it Lemon. I mean if you guys really want me to I will, but I do like the sort of wholesome thing with an sexual undertone. As for Lynn and Linka, I feel they might come in later in the story If you guys want me to continue it. I do like you idea of Lynn dating somebody else to try and push away her feelings for Lincoln. Also you suggestion for the nudism story, it's it hilarious and will definitely be taken into mind. Also I will update Locked in Time soon._**

 ** _Thank you for tuning in once again, I hope you all have enjoyed this fic. Don't forget to leave a review with any criticisms, suggestions or questions you might have, and I'll try to address them in the next chapter._**

 ** _Until next time my friends, Ciao for now._**


	8. Chapter 8

Going through the Motions

* * *

Lincoln lets out a puff of smoke as he walks down the street, burying himself deep in the warm coat Leni had made for him. He sucks in another drag from his cigarette, happily giving his body the nicotine that it craves.

Despite his promise, he finds it hard to kick his smoking habit. He pushes the thought out of his head, choosing instead to think about how to enjoy his Sunday. Lynn's voice pulls him from his thoughts, turning his attention to his athletic sister.

"Hey Linc, wait up" The sporty teen calls out to her brother.

He stops in his tracks, smiling at his sister. He taps the ash from his cigarette, making his sister wrinkle her nose in mild disgust. With a sigh, Lincoln snuffs out his cigarette with his shoe

"What's up Lynn?" He asks

"Well, I… I just wanna apologise for everything I've put you through Linc" She rubs her arm, the hairs on standing on end from the cold

"Don't worry Lynn, life is too short to hold any grudges" Lincoln says, wrapping his jacker around his older sister's form "Thought next time, you should remember to bring a jacket"

She briefly looks away from him, a question making its way to the forefront of her mind. She glances back at his smiling face, making it hard to ignore the knot forming in her gut. Taking her chance, she turns back to her brother, poised to ask a question

"Lincoln? Can I kiss you?" She asks, catching the boy off guard for a moment.

"S…sure" He says, clearing his throat

Lynn pulls he brother into a kiss, the whole world around her seeming to vanish. The knot in her stomach seems to release its grip, her mind which had been protesting in the moment going silent as she simply enjoys the moment

His lips taste sweet, like candy. He is able to dominate her in the tongue wrestling match, each kiss emboldening the boy. Lynn can't seem to get enough, despite the off-putting taste of cigarettes.

They break apart, a sliver of saliva connecting them. Lynn turns red, wondering how her brother was such a good kisser. The white-haired teen chuckles, wrapping his arms around his older sister. In the moment, Lynn felt relaxed and happy, like she did when she was younger.

"How about we hit up the batting cages, what do you say" Lincoln asks, inciting a cocky grin from the sporty teen.

"Sure thing. Last one there is a rotten egg" Lynn says, taking off running

Lincoln laughs, running after her in an attempt to catch up. Both of them unaware of the person who'd been watching their incestuous exchange.

* * *

The brother-sister pair returned to the loud house, being greeted by the smell of freshly baked goods wafting in from the kitchen. Feeling their mouth salivate, they wander into the kitchen to see their father and Lincoln's female counterpart laying out some chocolate chip cookies

"Hey Dad, these look amazing" Lincoln says, picking up a cookie off the tray

"Linka wanted to bake something to say thanks for taking her in." Lynn Sr explains, as he pulls another tray from the oven.

"It's the least I can do" Linka says with a blush

"You can let me make you to dinner on tonight" Lincoln counters, munching on one of the cookies

"I would like that Lincoln, you up for a round of Muscle Fish?" Linka asks

He nods, the pair wandering off to go play their video games. The occupants of the kitchen are left in a stunned stupor, in a mix of pride and surprise.

"Way to go Link" Lynn mutters, picking up another cookie on her way to the garage "Mmmh Damn these are good"

Lynn looks out the window, finding a large envelope sticking out of their mailbox. She opens the door, jogging out to the mailbox. She grabs it, along with any other mail. As she sorts the mail into bills and junk, she notices the large envelope addressed to their parents. Thinking nothing of it, she passes the mail off to her father without a second thought on the matter.

* * *

As dinner rolls around, Lincoln is cooking up a storm. He looks down at the quesadillas he's making, his mouth water in hunger. He begins to lay out the table for Linka and himself, the boy having asked his family to make themselves scarce.

"EVERYONE! LIVING ROOM NOW!" Lynn Sr's voice booms, making Lincoln almost drop the plates he'd been carrying.

He sets down the plates on the table, turning off the stove to make sure the quesadillas don't burn while he's away. Upon entering the living room, he feels uneasy.

"Sit down on the couch Lincoln" His father ordered, crossing his arms

As the rest of his sister's filter into the room, they all take seat positions away from the sole Loud boy. This seems to confuse and worry both Lincoln and his sisters, filling them with a sense of dread. Nobody seems to speak for nearly twenty minutes, not even looking at each other

"Well, do any of you know why I called you in here?" Lynn Sr asks in an angry tone

Nobody answers, prompting the loud patriarch to open a large orange envelope. One by one, he lays out photos onto the coffee table. Lincoln's blood turns to ice upon seeing the photos of him and his sisters during their secret dates, holding ands and kissing. The last photo being that of Lynn and himself, kissing in the middle of the street.

"Well, you care to explain yourselves?" He repeats to the group, while looking really angry

Lincoln had not expected to get caught this early into his relationships with his sisters, even after all the precaution he'd taken to hide it. For once in history, the Loud house has fallen silent.

* * *

 **A/n – Hello again, dear readers. Well to whom ever still reads my writing, considering I haven't posted anything recently. I am sorry, I guess I just haven't had anything good enough for you guys to read. I pride myself in having an interesting and engaging story, something you look forward to reading. That high expectation plus writer's block makes it hard to publish anything.**

 **But never fear, I finally churned out something for you guys to read. I do hope it's up to the standard I have set for myself, if not I may go cry in a corner.**

 **Review Time**

 **Jasongd: Don't worry It was just a twist to keep ya on you toes. But thanks for your continued readership (If that's a word)**

 **He23t: Thank you, this is why I like to hold up a high standard for my work. I'm not writing just for myself anymore, but for you guys as well.**

 **Hell's Warrior: I do like the idea and will try to include it later. I also have plans for Luan/Luna as that is also a favourite of mine.**

 **IROCK108: Danke mien freund**

 **Darty 794: I dunno if that's relief or disappointment. Either yeh they are**

 **Nuuo: Welcome once again friend, thank you for your review. With how things are going, who knows how Lincoln may spiral. I guess we will have to find out now won't we.**

 **Jacob Phantom: Your wish is my command; I have delivered another chapter. I also plan to include it in the future, along with some other pairings.**

 **Well thank you for reading, I guarantee you won't see the next twist that is coming, and I hope you look forward to it.**

 **As usual, let me know what your thoughts are on this. Did I do good, is it emotional enough, does it have a good impact or is it terrible or rushed or whatever. Let me know what you guys think, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So, don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything.**

 **Also, please check out my friend BastardBadger.**

 **With that shameless plug over, I will bid you all a due. Ciao for now and until next time my dear readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

Going through the Motions

* * *

The air was tense, nobody wanted to speak. The loud patriarch paced in front of them, disappointment and disgust ever-present on their father's face. The silence was suffocating, a nervous air held a heavy weight over the room. If the tension where any higher in the room, you would need an axe to cut through.

"Dad, I'm not going to say it isn't what it looks like. It is and I take full responsibility. If any deserves punishment it is me" Lincoln states, nervously jittering under his father's scornful gaze

"I wish I could believe that Lincoln. I really do, but it is clear that you have been manipulated. I mean how did I not see this happening, it is not like your sisters haven't bullied you into thins before and …" The man says, quickly being interrupted by his only son

"Dad, enough! Shut up and listen!" Lincoln growls angrily, drawing all their attention on him

"Son. I…" The loud patriarch stammers before being silenced

"No. Before you go blaming the girls, listen to what I have to say. It was my idea to start these relationships. I am the one who sort them out. Yeah, I could have ignored their feelings. Said no to dating them but I didn't. You know why?" Lincoln marches up to his dad, his hands trembling slightly

Lynn Loud Sr. was at a loss for words, the older man filled with a mix of disgust and odd pride for his only son

"Because I love them. I want them to be happy and loved. I would do anything and everything for them. If it means I get into trouble, so be it. If I go to jail for loving them. So be it. But I will not for one second, let any harm befall them. If you want to bring me down, go ahead. Know this, I have more than enough evidence to get your ass locked up as well." Lincoln seethes, ending his rant with a pointed glare.

"B…. before anyone does a…anything hasty" The older male stammers, trying to regain control of the situation "L…let's just talk this out"

"Good, you're willing to see reason. What do you want to know dad?" Lori chimes in, pulling Lincoln into comforting hug.

"I… is everything consensual? What about the twins, Lisa and Lily? Are[JS1] you guys having…. You know" Lynn Sr. asks

"Yes, everything is consensual. No, we aren't doing the dance with no pants. The twins didn't know what was going on, Lincoln decided to keep them out of it. Lisa knows but doesn't want join in and Lily is just a bad for god sake" Luna explains

"Oh… well, you know I can't condone these relationships. I have one last question. Are you all happy with this arrangement and what it could mean for your futures" The Loud patriarch asked, despite knowing what the answer might be

"We really are dad; we wouldn't do something like this on a whim. We've discussed this at length. I will support the girls will everything I am. Even if they move on to dating other people. I will never stop loving and supporting them" Lincoln explains

"Like I said, I cannot condone this but I'm not going to stop it. Just be more discreet and keep me out of it. Also, you're on your own if you mother finds out. I love your mother, but she scares me sometimes" Lynn Sr says

"Thanks Dad, I will talk with Mom about this when she gets home. Right now, I need a cigarette" Lincoln says, heading to the backdoor

He ignores the protest of his sisters/lovers, closing the door behind him. He pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. As he pulls out a smoke, he hears the backdoor open.

"I know I said I was gonna quit but I'm stressed" Lincoln says, lighting his cigarette

"I understand, I'm not going to judge you Linky" Linka says kindly "It's better than my drinking habit"

Lincoln looks at his twin in surprise, frowning upon remembering the cause might be. He inhales the acrid smoke, his lungs burning slightly from the smoke. He feels Linka's head rest on his shoulder, letting out a sigh

"I'm sorry Linka, I haven't being focusing as much on you as I probably should be. I'm sorry I left you there with those fucking jerks. It's my fault you're hurting" Lincoln says as he exhales smoke, letting out a slight sniffle

"It's not you're fault Lincoln. I didn't think my brothers would hurt me either, even when they began growing distant. As for not focusing on me, you're giving more love than I've ever gotten. For that, I thank you" Linka says, soothing her twin's heart

"What I said to my dad does also apply to you. I will support and love you always" He says, kissing her forehead

"Always and forever" She says with a kind smile

They cuddle into each other, ignoring the cacophony of "Awws" coming from the peanut gallery behind them. It isn't until they heard a car pull up, that they break their hug. Lincoln stands up, snuffing out the last of his cigarettes

"Time to go face the music" Lincoln says, giving his doppelganger one last kiss before heading inside to speak to the loud matriarch.

* * *

Lincoln talking with his mother goes over as well as he can expect, Rita reacting in a hostile manner at first. She threatened to call the police, not wanting her baby boy was a willing participant in such things.

Unsurprisingly, Lincoln is able to salvage the situation. He explains his feelings and how he and his sisters have been possessing them for some time and that it had been him to initiate both the relationships. using the same logic that he had used on his, works for the most part. Lincoln assures her that he has no plan to purse for any of his younger sisters unless they imitate.

Regardless of Rita's hostilities, she agrees to allow the relationship as long as nobody gets hurt and remains consensual. An acceptable term considering the circumstances, one less problem for the young loud male.

But it does little to quell the thoughts in his mind, his thoughts stuck on who outed his relationships and why. His mind goes down the list of possible suspects.

' _Chandler, Papa Wheelie, Flat Tire, Hawk, Hank, Carol. These are some of the possibilities, but the scary thought is that it might be one of my friends. Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty. Who ever it is, I will make sure they pay for their transgressions_ '

* * *

 ** _A/N – Whew, another chapter bites the dust. Sorry about the long absence, I wish I could give you guys a good excuse this time but alas, I'm all for naught on that front. I guess I was just being lazy._**

 ** _So who do you guys think revealed Lincoln's incestuous relationships, friend or maybe foe. Who else have they revealed it to? What trouble might our protagonist in for? Leave me a review telling me your thoughts._**

 ** _Review time_**

 ** _Shaeril McBrown: Don't smoke kids, you're liable to get cancer_**

 ** _Ronniecoln 88: That is a major understatement_**

 ** _He23t: All I know is that things are only gonna get harder for our protagonists. Also, thanks for your readership_**

 ** _Kitehaseo: Why thank you, I try to pride myself on Quality. Good to know that somebody is enjoying my work_**

 ** _That Engineer: Engineer-senpai, Thank you for feedback. Sorry if it doesn't invoke emotion, I guess conveying emotion is not a strong point for me, I'll try to improve. As for the cliché, I had more that it was more Lincoln trying to take blame to protect his sisters. Though as the older ones, they should realistically be blamed over Lincoln. So I agree that it's a shit cliché_**

 ** _Mr. Freeman: Who indeed, let me know your thoughts_**

 ** _Jasongd: Thanks my dude. I am glad you're still reading it_**

 ** _Nuuo: It's all good, I know you'll eventually get around reviewing. I am just happy to have you're continued readership. As for who is spying on our white-haired Casanova, well' you'll just have to take a guess now won't ya_**

 ** _As usual, let me know what your thoughts are on this. Did I do good, is it emotional enough, does it have a good impact or is it terrible or rushed or whatever. Let me know what you guys think, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So, don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything._**

 ** _Also, please check out my friend BastardBadger._**

 ** _With that shameless plug over, I will bid you all a due. Ciao for now and until next time my dear readers._**


End file.
